Question: If $x$ is a real number and $k$ is a nonnegative integer, recall that the binomial coefficient $\binom{x}{k}$ is defined by the formula
\[
  \binom{x}{k} = \frac{x(x - 1)(x - 2) \dots (x - k + 1)}{k!} \, .
\]Compute the value of
\[
  \frac{\binom{1/2}{2014} \cdot 4^{2014}}{\binom{4028}{2014}} \, .
\]
Answer: $$\begin{aligned} \binom{1/2}{2014} &= \frac{(1/2)(1/2-1)(1/2-2)\dotsm(1/2-2014+1)}{2014!}  \\
&= \frac{(1/2)(-1/2)(-3/2)\dotsm(-4025/2)}{2014!} \\
&= \frac{(-1)(-3)\dotsm(-4025)}{(2014!)2^{2014}} \\
&= -\frac{(1)(3)\dotsm(4025)}{(2014!)2^{2014}} \cdot \frac{2\cdot4\cdot6\cdot\dots\cdot 4026}{2\cdot4\cdot6\cdot\dots\cdot 4026} \\
&= -\frac{4026!} {(2014!)2^{2014+2013}(2013!)} \\
\end{aligned}$$So then
$$\begin{aligned} \frac{\binom{1/2}{2014}\cdot 4^{2014}}{{4028 \choose 2014}} &= -\frac{4026!\cdot 4^{2014}} {(2014!)2^{2014+2013}(2013!){4028 \choose 2014}}  \\
&= -\frac{4026!\cdot 2^{4028}(2014!)(2014!)} {(2014!)2^{4027}(2013!)(4028!)}  \\
&= \boxed{-\frac{1} { 4027}}.  \\
\end{aligned}$$